


A Man, Not a Boy

by SakuraWidow



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Pietro Maximoff Reader Insert, Reader X Pietro - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Tumblr Prompt, fuwa fuwa, pietro maximoff - Freeform, pietro x reader - Freeform, pietromaximoffimagines, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraWidow/pseuds/SakuraWidow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:“Imagine the rest of the Avengers locking you in a room with Pietro until you work out your problems with each other.”<br/>(http://pietromaximoffimagines.tumblr.com/tagged/imagine)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man, Not a Boy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please inbox me if you find any mistake!  
> I tried a different style compared to my last fic, I actually re wrote this four times, mainly because I just can’t capture the stream in my head. If you liked this, I would love to write this prompt again in a different ‘ending’. Just inbox me :D Or reblog, or request on my page! XD

“LET ME OUT!” (Y/N) yelled as she threw herself on the door. She couldn’t believe Tony would actually throw her into a room made of Vibranium for such a stupid reason.

“Please, (Y/N), I really don’t want to write another giant cheque to repair the parts of the tower you and speedy destroy. Talk this out, it’s dragging the team on.” Tony plead from the other side, how many of them were in on this?

“(Y/N), Pietro, I’m sorry!” Wanda’s voice came from the other end, and (Y/N) could hear the ash-blond huff angrily in response.

“Thank you, my dear sister!” Pietro replied sarcastically.

_”You like her, ever since we met at the orphanage.” Wanda whispered into his mind, “I’m only giving you an opportunity to be honest.”  
“Shut up.” Pietro replied in his mind, mental-Wanda sighed softly, then left his consciousness. _

“Nat! Come on!” (Y/N) continued to shout, “You can’t be this childish!”

“No (Y/N)” Clint replied instead, “You need to stop being a child and talk this out with Pietro, we’re sick of fire drills and soggy breakfasts.”  
(Y/N) pouted.

Pietro thought she looked incredibly adorable.

“Have fun!” Tony said, “we’ll come back in the morning!” With that, he and the other Avengers spun around and left to their individual rooms.

(Y/N) looked around the room for a weapon, and found the room bare say for a single bed, a very comfortable looking sofa and no windows…great.  
The psychic Avenger sighed, suddenly wished that she was less of a pig, if she was, perhaps she wouldn’t have been lured by the invitation to enjoy a few slice of Bruce’s home made apple pie with whipped cream.

Damn it, is loving food a sin?

Especially when they said that they didn’t tell Pietro, so she could eat her slice of pie in peace.

Look where that got her.

“All I wanted was a slice of apple pie.” (Y/N) muttered under her breath, “I don’t deserve this.”

‘Ouch.’ Pietro thought as he shifted uncomfortably on the balls of his feet.

Heaving another sigh, the (H/C) sat down on the couch and patted at the seat next to her. Pietro raised an eye brow in question, but sat down next to her none the less. They were closer than he’d like, he could already feel his heartbeat accelerating and he prayed that his face was not flushed.

It was.

“What’s wrong?” (Y/N) asked, “afraid of a little girl?”

(Y/N) was most certainly NOT a little girl, not with her curvaceous perfect body and long, toned legs. Pietro’s mind was already running off into his fantasies, imagining her thighs wrapped around his waist as he-

“Oi!” (Y/N) waved her hand infront of him, “I asked you a question!”

Pietro wanted to run, as he always does whenever (Y/N) got too close. It always ended up in a cat and mouse game where (Y/N) would be chasing him all around the tower in an attempt to squeeze the truth out of her, Pietro maybe none so carefully throwing obstacles in her way in a futile attempt to stop her.

Being able to teleport, (Y/N) was the only one who could even match to Pietro’s ridiculous speed, maybe it was that, or maybe it was just because she was just such a tease, she would always attempt to catch him and the last time she succeeded, Pietro had to wiggle out of her grasp before she figured out the real reason there was a giant bulge in his pants.

Yup. Pietro silently groaned as he recalled the weeks of torture afterwards, the constant questioning and invasion of private space—like right now.

“I don’t understand! I’ve known you since you were ten! Nine years, does nine years of friendship mean nothing to you? WHY ON EARTH ARE YOU AVOIDING ME?!”

Her face was way too close for comfort, her chest centimetres away from touching him. She angled herself a little further towards him, her left hand resting on her hip, the other rapidly coming in contact with his cheek.

He jerked, and ran across the room in a millisecond. (Y/N) fell over on the couch, lying flat on her stomach.

(Y/N) groaned, and threw her hands up.

“I give up! Okay, I get it! You hate me! I’ll stop chasing you! Now can I get back to my books and Netflix? I have like 20 episodes loaded on there and less than 20 hours to watch them all!”

Pietro knew he should correct her, but he couldn’t, he was afraid of whatever words would spill from his lips if he spoke. Maybe a blunt confession, that would be bad.

“What,” (Y/N) raised an eyebrow, “did you just say?”

He didn’t just say that out loud, did he?

“Yes you did.” (Y/N) replied, skilfully teleporting yet again centimetres from him, she took a step forward as he took a step back. “You better explain this, what confession?  
Are you hiding something from me? Is that why you keep running when I try to touch you?”

Pietro gulped as his back hit the wall, he didn’t have anywhere to run, not without pushing (Y/N) away, and he didn’t think anymore physical contact with her would do his poor heart any good.

“Hey!” (Y/N) pointed at him, “answer me!” placing her finger on his chest as she said ‘me’.

Then she felt it, the rapid beating of his heart, the flush of his cheeks, the bulge in his pants.

“Oh.” (Y/N) said, suddenly flustered, “I-“

Her sentence was cut off by a kiss, initiated by no other than the lust demon that Pietro had kept under lock and key all this time.Very surprised, (Y/N) didn’t object as Pietro pried open her mouth, sliding his wet muscle in.

It felt weird to be kissing her childhood friend,.

Her hands went to his abs, and she relished at the feeling of the toned muscle. Pietro’s hands flew to each side of her cheek, deepening the kiss.

Only when Pietro parted their lips did (Y/N) noticed that not only was she holding her breath in the whole entire time, she had also closed her eyes.

She studied her flustered ‘friend’, his icy blue eyes that would drive any women wild, his untrimmed stubble that tickled when they kissed, his long arms and legs, his toned muscles.

Since when had he grown into a man?

Gosh, she felt so embarrassed.

Pietro dared a look, only to see (Y/N) embarrassed and flushed, but not angry. He dared to hope a little, just a little. They were still in each other’s arms, so Pietro smashed his lips down at her’s again, not holding back an ounce of energy this time as he vent out all his frustration.

This time, he felt her kissing back, and he allowed his hands to venture further. To touch the places he’s never dared to think about before, well, maybe outside his dreams.

(Y/N)’s hands found themselves home tangled in his hair, tugging and tilting her head so that he could have better access of her mouth, the heat between them was over boiling.

(Y/N) wanted to go further, she wanted to feel more.

But it felt wrong, it felt weird.  
But it felt so right, so damn amazing at the time.

Throwing all logic out the window, she threw herself into flames of passion.

When Tony opened the door the next morning, he half expected to have something thrown at his face the moment he opened the door, but instead he found the two tangled in each other’s arms—fully clothed, (Y/N)’s head resting on Pietro’s chest.

Tony did the only thing a Stark would do, he took a picture and uploaded it to the Avenger’s shared whatsapp group.  
He may have a sonic-in-flesh and psychic chasing him afterwards, but it would be well worth it.

Bonus:  
_“I’m getting my bow and arrow.”-Clint_  
“Calm down.”-Nat  
“No, Nat.”-Clint  
“I’m locking down the weapon’s room.”-Nat  
“I have a spare.”-Clint  
“I just took it, now leave those lovebirds alone.”-Nat  
“You knew?!”-Clint  
“Ofcourse I knew, calm down daddy hen Clint.”-Nat.  
“Awww my brother.”-Wanda.  
“I do not understand.”-Vision.  
“Bruce just dropped his phone when he saw the picture! xD”-Tony  
“I don’t find it very funny, I most certainly don’t think they’ll be very happy when they see this Tony.”-Bruce  
“Tony! Come on! :( ”-Steve.  
“If it isn’t the star spangled man with a plan! Aren’t you a little too late. ^-^”-Tony  
“I think I just saw a flash of silver and blue, run Tony, run!”-Nat  
“Oh cra-“  
Tony’s phone was found destroyed by a clean swipe of psychic blade and smashed into pieces. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I think my favourite part is the Bonus. I mean, Tony taking a picture of (Y/N) and Pietro sleeping? Pure gold.  
> Any grammatical/spelling mistake, my inbox is always open.  
> I look forward to any of you requesting, I mean, god darn it, I love writing this. <3


End file.
